


Stay

by Welsper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Illusions, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “Now, now, Peter… we’re friends again, aren’t we?” Beck asked and kissed Peter’s temple so gently. “Why don’t you call me Quentin?”
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



“He took it, agent is in effect, currently spreading through him,” Beck heard over the comms and a grin spread on his face. That kid never learned, huh? He’d be rather fond of Peter’s cute, dumb head if he wasn’t still so angry at him. All that money, all that planning… all nearly gone to waste. Thank god Gutes had come up with a last minute improvisation plan.

Mysterio was the hero again, having saved London from a crazed Spider-Man. People just ate it right up! That is they they could not be trusted with anything. That is why Beck had to take control. And the next step in taking that control was to make sure Peter could never tell the truth.

* * *

“What… what is this,” Peter muttered and stumbled forward, staggering and swaying until he fell over. He was clutching at himself, at his suit, tearing it off to escape the unbelievable heat welling up in himself. There was nothing to give off any heat, Peter knew that, he knew it, it was the middle of winter and he knew he was in an abandoned warehouse. That’s where he had followed him, that’s where he had followed Beck, to put an end to him and take back his name.

But senses or no, even though he knew all about Beck’s technology know, it felt so real. He choked out a gasp as the sensations threatened to undo him and his vision blurred.

“Beck! Beck, what did you do?!” He cried out, and his voice broke as another surge of heat shot through him. He moaned as the heat pooled at his crotch and even though he tried to stop himself, Peter soon wrapped a shaky hand around his straining cock. Every cell of his body felt like he was on fire and touching only made it worse. But he needed more.

“Please,” he whimpered to himself as he pushed a finger into himself, but the sting only brought momentary relief. Soon not even two or three or four pushing in to the knuckle did anything to put out that fire in Peter that threatened to consume him.

“That’s right, Peter, you just give in… you know you want this. You want someone who can take charge of you. I can be that for you, Peter,” Beck’s voice echoed through the room, his voice making Peter arch out for touch that didn’t come, pleasure that was denied to him.

Soon light flooded his sight and Peter blinked as he found himself in his own bedroom. Beck leaned against the door frame, dressed in only a shirt and sweatpants and Peter swallowed thickly as the saw the outline of his cock through the thin fabric. Slowly, Beck pulled down the cusp of his pants and tugged his cock free and Peter _whimpered_ at that. Peter’s own fingers inside him pushing in and out as hard as he could were not enough, he needed this, he needed Beck but he could not give in like this. He shook his head and breathed deeply before speaking up once he trusted his voice to not give.

“Is that a hologram too? Man, I sure did some damage to that drone army of yours if that’s all you can come up with,” Peter panted and immediately cursed his big mouth at the look of rage that appeared on Beck’s face. Beck had seemed so kind when Peter had first met him, but there was nothing left of that now.

“And to think I _liked_ you,” Beck hissed and grabbed Peter’s ankle to pull him forward. Peter kicked at him, only to yelp in pain when a shot was fired at his leg, searing him through the beat-up suit. And still that pain was immediately forgotten, drowned out by this need inside of him, the fire in him that cried out for Beck’s touch. Peter nearly sobbed as Beck put a soothing hand on his arm and arched into the caress, no matter how much he knew how wrong that was. That this was Beck, who had tried to kill him, had tried to kill his friends, half of Europe.

“But damn you are still really fucking cute, do you know that?” Beck whispered into his ear, his breath hot on Peter’s face and that meant it was real, right? Peter could no longer tell.

“Please… please, Beck,” Peter begged and he pressed his head against Beck’s stomach, his lips against that cock he so wanted inside of him. Above him, Beck shuddered and threaded his hands into Peter’s hair.

“You’re already that bad, huh? Did Stark ever get to do this to you? He ever make a real man out of you, kid?”

“No, no… god no… please, Beck, I need… I need...” Peter flicked his tongue against Beck’s thick erection, stretching his lips around the thick head hungrily. There was nothing else in the world now, no Avengers, no EDITH, no restoring his name… all Peter wanted was to choke on this, have Beck use him, even though he knew how wrong it was. His cheeks were burning with shame but that did not stop him from sucking the thick cock rammed down his throat, slicking it with his saliva. He whined as he tried to get his fingers deeper inside, chasing the stretch, but it wasn’t enough.

“What do you need, kid?” Beck asked and Peter wanted to believe his smile was gentle as he thumbed Peter’s cheek.

“I need you… please fuck me,” Peter whispered as the cock popped free from his wet lips and he couldn’t even wait for his answer before he wrapped his mouth around it again. Beck cursed quietly, a fondness in his voice that was both the dearest and vilest sound to Peter right now. He gagged as he swallowed Beck deeper and deeper until his nose was buried against the soft shirt covering his stomach. Peter wanted to feel it, his cool skin against his burning one, he needed it so badly.

“I’ll be good to you, Peter. You never need to leave again,” Beck cooed and Peter whimpered as he was gently pushed back before he was picked up. He kissed Beck hungrily as he was carried towards his bed, and there they were on his soft sheets and Beck’s weight upon himself as they sunk into the mattress together. This had to be real.

“You’re ready for me, aren’t you?” Beck asked as he teased his rim with a finger and Peter cried out. He came the first time when Beck pushed himself into him, and Peter had been lying, he wasn’t small, he felt so large in him he thought he might split. God, he hoped he would. Some shameful part of him hoped Beck would tear him apart, make him nothing but a hole for his cock. He needed it so, so badly.

He whimpered in protest as Beck drew back, his thick cock almost slipping out of Peter before he rammed back in, all the way until his hips were flush against Peter’s.

“B-beck, please,” Peter whispered and wrapped his arms around Beck’s neck, holding onto him tight as he was fucked into the mattress. He knew he should fight, he knew he should run, but Peter could do nothing, hips hips eagerly meeting Beck’s strong thrusts.

“Now, now, Peter… we’re friends again, aren’t we?” Beck asked and kissed Peter’s temple so gently. “Why don’t you call me Quentin?”

“Okay,” Peter whispered, and cried out as Quentin struck so deep into him he saw stars for a moment. The pressure against his prostate made him come a second time and Quentin swore softly as Peter clenched tightly around him, stilling his movements for a moment as Peter came down from his high.

“More,” he pleaded, stretched too far and filled too deep, skin too sensitive and rubbed raw, but still he needed it. Quentin’s eyes widened as Peter pushed himself up and turned them around before settling back in his lap. They both moaned at how deep Quentin was in him now when Peter began to ride him, all need and passion. His thighs burned, but he could not stop.

It was too shameful, to act like this, to beg like this, to beg someone like Quentin this way. No one would ever look up to him like that. He couldn’t be Iron Man, and he couldn’t be Spider-Man, all he could do was fuck himself on this thick cock like the whore he was. He twitched when Quentin settled his hands on his hips, slowly trailing upwards, sliding over burning skin, leaving no inch untouched. Peter fell apart under his hands, doubling over as his hips moved on their own.

He sobbed into the hollow of Quentin’s neck as the man thrust into him, harder and harder until his rhythm faltered and Peter felt him shudder still. Peter’s voice was hoarse from crying when he came again with Quentin, spilling between their bodies as the man whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

“Sssh, baby… I’ve got you,” Quentin said gently, kissing Peter’s tear-stained cheeks. “You look so good like this. We can do this all the time now. You don’t need to fight any more, you don’t need to hurt any more. Just let me take care of things. Let me take care of you.”

And Peter’s cloudy mind so felt like taking him up on the offer, if only he could have this all the time, he could be happy… no more responsibilities, only Quentin holding him and fucking him and telling him he loved him. It would be fine. Peter smiled up at Quentin and there was something in his eyes, a weird light…

Suddenly, for the fraction of a moment, Peter saw that warehouse again. The warehouse! He pulled out of Quentin’s arms and jumped back. When he closed his eyes, he could see them… With a swift kick, he sent a drone flying and then another. His room flickered and faded as the hologram died out with the drones projecting it.

“Can’t you people do anything right?!” He heard Quentin shout, enraged. And Peter felt guilty for wishing he could stay the kind Quentin, and never turn back into the Beck that had ruined his life. But it was too late now.

“You got his fucking dose wrong! It’s like you want me to get killed!”

“What did you do to me?!” Peter shouted as he evaded drones coming after him. The fog in his mind cleared and he felt his stomach turn at what he had done, how he had behaved…

“I gave you what you wanted, you little slut! I could have just killed you! I should have! This is what I get for being soft,” Beck hissed as more drones surrounded him, guarding him like they had back in London. Only that Peter was in no shape to fight now.

“Peter! Don’t you run from me! You belong to me now!” Beck’s angry screams faded as Peter fled from the warehouse, taking out any drone that came after him. His suit was ruined and his strength almost gone, and this was as much as he could do right now.

But next time, Peter would be prepared. He would take back his name and his life. Beck would never manipulate him again.

When he soared through the air, Peter finally felt right again. How could he have ever thought about giving it up?

Here in the sky, with the wind roaring next to him and the birds flying free.

This was where Peter belonged.


End file.
